1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel curable fluorine-containing polyimide which is useful for preparing a cured resin exhibiting high heat- and moisture-resistance and having a low refractive index and a low dielectric constant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following compound, for example, has been known as a curable fluorine-containing polyimide having terminal unsaturated groups: ##STR6## wherein D is a group derived from a diamine by the removal of two amino groups, and n is 1.0 on an average (cf. 18th International SAMPE Technical Conference, Oct. 7 to 9, 1986, pages 710 to 721).
A cured resin prepared from such a fluorine-containing polyimide may be unsatisfactorily applied on electronic or optical parts due to its inadequate moisture resistance, a high refractive index and a high dielectric constant.